House Wars (revised)
by Khiori
Summary: Never make war personal. (OC by Khiori. I really recommend reading Nine Lives/Saavik's Will first, but it isn't necessary, set in Kerjen's run.)


Security of the Exterior Saavik leaned across the table, eyes unflinching. " _Unacceptable._ "

The white walls of the meeting room threw those openly cringing diplomats of various worlds into stark relief. Murmurs of agreement, however, came from various members of the Federation Council, and from the Romulan and Andorian ambassadors, the latter two looking dryly amused.

Ambassador Spock's eyes narrowed and his tones took on a deep rumble. " _Peace_ is never unacceptable, Admiral."

Her knuckles paled to a white-green as her fingers tightened on the edge of the table. "What you are proposing is not peace, it is _capitulation_ , Ambassador. And no amount of gilding it will ever make _that_ acceptable."

The Klingon ambassador growled his agreement, softly.

"That sector is uninhabited; withdrawing from it leaves no worlds inside at risk."

"That uninhabited sector is a buffer zone. Withdrawing eaves seven worlds in the _adjoining_ sector open for easy attack."

"Then relocate a portion of your Starfleet forces to guard them." His jaw tightened. "I believe the Federation has allotted _more than sufficient_ funds to the Defense Budget."

"I will not send my forces into unnecessary risk. Perhaps if the ambassador had studied the buffer zone more thoroughly, he would have noted it contains special extremities of Class V ratings. It is why the defensive perimeter itself is in the adjacent sector."

"Hostilities will cease if the Federation _withdraws_."

"Hostilities will cease when the enemy stays _within their own territory_."

"Your actions will extend the war."

A simulated breeze came through the holographic window, stirring the banners along one wall. It was only a coincidence that one of the banners stirred from its former lines was Vulcan's flag.

"My actions will prevent a far greater war, one that will encompass the _entirety of the Federation_ in time."

That got inhalations of alarm throughout the room and Saavik continued.

"They have shown _no_ regard for any previous boundaries. What reason can you provide for _proving_ that they will keep to this boundary when they have so openly refused to keep to _any_ of the previous ones? The next sector's worlds are exceedingly mineral rich. They are also the route _directly_ into the heart of the Federation itself."

Spock simply shrugged. "They have given their word."

That drew truly outraged shouts from the Andorians and Tellarites, as well as dark glittering looks from the Romulans.

Saavik raised both eyebrows high. "Their _word?_ Perhaps the ambassador has conveniently neglected to recall that they recently gave their _word_ to _both_ the Romulan and Andorian ambassadors?" Her eyes narrowed. "Or did the _utter destruction_ of _four_ Starfleet ships as well as _two_ from Vulcan who attempted to aid them to reclaim those stolen territories _somehow escape his notice?_ " Her voice took on a terrible edge. "Or perhaps does the ambassador find that the Defense Budget's allotted funds are more than sufficient to negate such _minor_ losses?"

Spock's eyebrows drew down. "That is uncalled for."

"Yes, it _is_. Four thousand three hundred and fifty-four _uncalled_ for losses." She stretched out her hand. "And those numbers do _not even count_ the horrific losses suffered by both the Romulan and Andorian peoples, who also fought in that battle. Nor do those numbers count the populations of those seven worlds you would expose to the _same fatal fate_ if Starfleet capitulates now." She leaned forward, eyes hot. "Or the numbers of that of the _entire Federation_ beyond them."

His lips thinned. "That is a _reactionary_ conclusion."

"That is the logistical _analysis_ of previous experience."

"You cannot base policy on a _probability_."

"When probability becomes this high, it _becomes a_ _reality_."

"I have spent the _last four point six five standard months_ with them. They have given me _no cause_ to doubt their agreement to the new boundary."

"And I have spent the _last two years_ in the battle zones. And they have given me _more than enough cause_ to doubt."

"Are you _certain_ you do not allow _your emotions_ — _and past_ —to color your judgment?"

Saavik jerked back. The Klingon ambassador's eyes went wide in disbelief and he covered his mouth with his hand, looking at Spock as if he was insane. Several of the nearest attaches actually inched backwards from the two.

"You believe so?" Saavik asked very, very calmly.

Spock shifted, then folded his hands in front of him. "It is a possibility."

Her piercing stare seemed to strike his very soul. "Are you certain it is _I_?"

He flinched; remembering to what she was referring to, and drew himself up inside his robes but said nothing.

Now it had gotten personal between them. It was impasse.

Saavik straightened stiffly, tugging her uniform into place. "Very well, ambassador." She turned her head and bowed it to the President. "I hereby move that the decision to withdraw or remain in the contested sector be given to the Federation Council for majority vote."

The President's eyes narrowed, then he grimaced and sighed. "Accepted." He forced his shoulders straight and spoke to the entire room. "While the Council convenes to discuss this matter, would all non-Council members please move to the chamber ready rooms?" He motioned to his four aides.

The other ambassadors growled and muttered, but allowed the aides to file them out. Spock went with them.

The great doors of the room shut and Spock found himself face to face with his wife.

"Why do you fight me?" he asked softly.

"Those ships lost I spoke of?" Saavik's long lashes lowered and when they raised, Spock found to his surprise that her eyes where moist and full of barely contained pain. "Our children . . . our children were on those ships."

Spock leaned heavily against the bulkhead in sudden parent's horror. "But . . . but I did not feel the bonds break."

Saavik gently laid a hand on his shoulder, sending him strength. "Nor did I. My fleet is searching the wreckage even now."

Spock stared at her. "Why did you speak of this inside?"

"Spock, the negotiations are your duty." Shadows appeared in her eyes and she gripped his shoulder now to take strength. "However, I am the Security of the Exterior; this war is a House war for me. I am mother to _all_ of those ships we lost. And _every one of them_ holds my children. Some are merely more-" she swallowed, "—favored."

And now Spock understood just how _truly_ personal this really was between them.

"My wife . . . ." He covered her hand with his.

Saavik straightened.

"There is still a chance to recover them. Either the enemy has not found them yet amid the wreckage, or . . . . Spock, my agents have learned that the enemy was seen taking prisoners from the battle field. I have issued a mandatory media Blackout Level One, to try and give my people time to discern who has been taken and where. If the enemy has our House, and discovers it, the political hostage value will be immense and severely detrimental to our victory. Our House has become symbolic throughout the Federation and beyond."

Spock's shoulders sagged. "What then?"

Saavik sighed and rubbed her face wearily. "We wait the Council's decision. If they agree to maintain the current borders, I already have a covert strike teams awaiting my orders to attempt to free any prisoners the enemy has. If not . . . our options become severely restricted. I am trying to buy what time I can." She looked at him with unyielding eyes. "I tried to warn you. The enemy sent you to negotiate peace while they merely maneuvered for better strategic holds upon us. And now they have them. Prisoners, and our House possibly among them. Your work has now bought _them_ more time as well."

Spock understood bitterly. "I am not a man of peace, but of _war_." He turned from her, his head lowering. "I have _failed_."

Saavik actually growled and reached to gently brush his face with her long fingers, drawing his darkened agonized gaze back to her own. " _Not_ so, my husband. _No_ man is responsible for any other's actions-only his _own_. Spock, you _are_ a man of peace. Your only _failing_ is that you cannot _help_ but think others are _as desiring of it as you_." She cupped his chin in her firm hand in loving wry fondness and then he saw her eyes grow suddenly crafty and she slowly tilted her dark head. "And perhaps . . . perhaps this _failing_ can be a _victory_ to us, even now."

That got his complete attention and Spock moved closer to his wife. "I listen."

Saavik's eyes became very Romulan and the corner of her mouth began to turn dangerously pleased. "Tell me, my husband, does the enemy trust your desire for peace as much as you trusted them?"

And Spock's eyes glinted.

The enemy was about to discover the mistake of making war personal.


End file.
